Mr. Big
This article is about the character from the film. You may be looking for the score. Mr. Big is a male Arctic shrew and a supporting character in Zootopia. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Background Mr. Big is the most infamous and feared crime boss in Zootopia, and evidently has the respect of numerous law-abiding citizens as well as the Zootopian underworld, such as Emmitt Otterton and Renato Manchas. He is the owner of a number of businesses and ventures which provide necessary services to Zootopia's citizens, like the Tundratown Limousine Service. While little is known about his life prior to the events of Zootopia, it is known that he became a friend or acquaintance to Nick Wilde, inviting him into his home and making him part of his inner circle, before Nick effectively double crossed him by selling him a very expensive rug made from the hind fur of a skunk. It was around this time that Mr. Big's Gram-mama, a character who Mr. Big evidently both respected and loved, died, and the rug was used to bury her. This must have been the last straw and the final insult to Mr. Big, as he became very angered with Nick, and Nick stayed away from him for good reason. He also had very good relations with Emmitt Otterton, describing him as "like family", even though he was simply the Crime Boss' florist. Personality Mr. Big has a very honor-based personality, finding respect to be a central tenet. He is fairly merciless and will not hesitate in punishing those who have disrespected him or his family, but he will treat like family those who do good to him, such as Emmitt Otterton or Judy Hopps. While he is evidently engaged in organised crime, and often resorts to threatening punishment on those who cross him, he errs on morally good side of crime, seeming to prefer amicability to violence in most cases. Role in the Film Mr. Big is the owner of the limousine which missing otter Emmitt Otterton was last seen in. Judy and Nick investigate the limousine in order to find him, but upon the revelation that it is owned by Mr. Big, the two are taken by Kevin and Raymond, two of Mr. Big's Polar Bear henchmen. They are taken to Mr. Big's compound, where Mr. Big is revealed to be a shrew. He chastises an apologetic Nick, before Judy steps in and states in very strong terms that she is looking for Emmitt Otterton, and that Mr. Big will not stop them. He then tells his henchmen to "ice them," before Fru Fru enters and reminds Mr. Big that they agreed that he wouldn't ice anyone at her wedding. She then reveals that Judy was the rabbit who saved her from a doughnut model careening down a street in Little Rodentia. Mr. Big agrees to help them both. He explains that Emmitt was not attacked, but he attacked Mr. Manchas, the limousine driver, before disappearing. He told them to talk to Manchas about Emmitt in the Rainforest District. Later on, after Judy and Nick discover that the Night howlers are what have been driving the predators crazy, and suspect that Duke Weaselton has been dealing them to someone, they approach Mr. Big, who threatens to ice him in order to get information. He also designates Judy Hopps as the godmother of his future granddaughter, with whom Fru Fru is pregnant and declares she intends to name her daughter "Judy", much to Judy and her father's delight. He is last seen in the ending, dancing with his daughter at Gazelle's concert. Relationships Nick Wilde Mr. Big was mad at Nick because Nick had sold him an expensive wool rug that is made of "the fur of a skunk's butt". However, it appears that their relationship had been fairly amicable before that, as apparently Mr. Big invited Nick into his home, and his Grandmama made Nick a cannoli. Sadly, because of the apparent betrayal, Mr. Big felt that he could not trust Nick, as he had disrespected both him and his Grandmother. However, thanks to the intervention of Judy Hopps, they at least returned to a mutual understanding. Whether this would evolve again into a friendship is unknown. Judy Hopps When they met, Mr. Big though Judy was wearing a police costume until she threatened him if he was involved with Emmitt Otterton's disappearance, which provoked Big into ordering Judy and Nick to be "iced" until his daughter Fru Fru walked in and recognized Judy as the cop who saved her life. Grateful for saving his daughter, Big not only spared Judy and Nick but gave them information regarding their case. He gained a clear fondness for Judy as he not only willingly helped her "convince" Duke Weaselton to cooperate with Judy but he designated her the godmother of his future grandchild. Fru Fru Mr. Big is loving towards his daughter, and is always careful of her emotions and keeps his promises with her, this being show when she reminds him that he promised not to ice anyone before her wedding just as he is about to ice Nick and Judy. When Judy is revealed to be a friend of Fru Fru's, Big invites both Nick and Judy immediately, which further shows the love he has for his daughter. Following the wedding, Big remains friends with both Nick and Judy, betraying approval when Fru Fru announces that she is going to name her unborn daughter Judy. Trivia *Mr. Big is inspired by Vito Corleone (The Godfather) ''and Tony Montana ''(Scarface). *He owns and operates a number of legitimate businesses alongside his less legal enterprises. *Mr. Big's voice actor, Maurice LaMarche, does not believe that Mr. Big kills animals when he "ices" them, and instead "just dunks them until they're really sorry".http://youtube.com/watch?v=Joi4kcXAtOg&feature=youtu.be&t=13m21s *According to The Official Zootopia Handbook, Mr. Big is a multi-millionaire. The guide also states that Mr. Big's first business was a tuxedo rental shop. *Mr. Big's eyes are only seen once in the film. Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shrews Category:Rodents Category:Fathers Category:Antagonists Category:Insectivores Category:Supporting Characters Category:Business Owners Category:Prey